1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access mediator system mediating convergence services of communication and broadcasting using a non-communicative appliance, and more particularly, to an access mediator system accessing a broadband convergence network using a non-communicative appliance having a multimedia data transmission interface, such as a camcorder, a digital camera, a television, to mediate convergence services of communication and broadcasting so as to provide the convergence services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable multimedia systems relate to mobile communication systems including camcorder functions, i.e., convergence systems in which general portable phones include digital camera or camcorder functions. The convergence systems may perform multimedia communication functions using a single system but do not transmit real-time multimedia streaming data such as real-time IP broadcasting.
Conventional portable multimedia players (PMPs) include storages and access an external network to receive multimedia data and store the multimedia data in the storages. Users can carry PMPs and thus play stored data anytime anywhere. The conventional PMPs mainly provide a VoD service and thus cannot support services such as real-time IP broadcasting, video phones, and the like. In other words, according to the conventional techniques, a single system is embodied to provide specific services.